


Your Naked Magic, Oh Dear Lord

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Being Walked In On, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pre-Threesome, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Getting walked in on isn't a great way to start things off, in Matt's opinion, but...well, things don't always turn out how you'd expect them, and Matt knows that quite well by now.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> so im writing a small series of frank/matt/jessica fics, probably only about four parts, which take place in the same 'universe' as the rest of the fic in the Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins series. But to clarify, how im writing it, its just sex between them, nothing emotional.  
> this work is split into four chapters, each chapter being a seperate part of the series
> 
> (Title from 'Where Did the Party Go?, by Fall Out Boy)

“You sure this is his place?” Luke asked.

Jessica nodded, looking over the tenant list by the buzzer. There he was,  _ M. Murdock. _ She tapped at the name and raised a brow at her companion.

Luke hummed at that.

He was pretty sure Jessica could have tracked him down on her own to deliver the case file Luke was asking for help with; a girl in Harlem who’d asked him for help in getting alimony out of her ex, to support their two kids. The girl had wanted Luke to beat the money out of the guy, but Luke had managed to convince her to go about it in the more legal way.

He had really only gone to Jessica to get Matt’s number, but Jessica dragged him along to see him face to face instead. He followed along with it, since things were otherwise generally slow in the not-really-a-hero-business in Harlem, for the moment. And Hell, it’d be good to see Matt again too; just, y’know, make sure the guy’s still in one piece and all. Not everyone was as bulletproof as Luke.

Jessica banged on the door when they reached Matt’s floor. They waited for some moments, but there came no answer. She tried again.

“Maybe he’s not home?” Luke suggested with a shrug.

The woman scoffed. “He goes four places. His office, his apartment, the courthouse, and out at night to fight crime in a stupid red suit.” she said. “It’s daylight. I called his office  _ and _ the courthouse on the way here, and he wasn’t at either. Trust me, he’s here.”

She pounded the door another time.

“I know you’re in there, Murdock!  _ Open up!” _ she shouted at it. “Got a case for ya!”

And still nothing. She tried a fourth time.

“Look, asshole, I know you can hear me, so open up or I’m breaking down the door!”

She and Luke glanced at each other when there came some concerning noises from inside. A crash, something shattering, and a muted grunt.

The doorknob crumpled in Jessica’s hand and the door opened. They wasted no time; they ran inside. It was quickly clear that the noise had come from behind the sliding door, at the opposite end of the apartment. There were more noises coming from inside. It sounded like fighting.

“Fuck!” someone, a man, shouted.

There was a loud bang; someone or something heavy hitting the floor, or the wall.

They ran for the door. Wary of any possible gunfire, Luke was the one to throw the door open and step through first. Of course, that didn’t mean Jessica wasn’t right behind him.

But they froze on the threshold, eyes going wide and jaws hitting the floor.

Someone, a guy who was much too muscular and had too dark hair to be Matt, had his back to them and a hand planted on the wall above the headboard, fucking someone into the mattress and slamming the bed into the wall now and then. One of the nightstand had been all but overturned, everything on it was on its side or on the floor. The other was looking perilously close to being in the same condition, too.

_ “Fuck! Yeah! Right there!” _

Okay, that was definitely Matt’s voice. Oh,  _ he _ was being fucked into the mattress. He had one leg thrown over the other guy’s shoulder, and the other around his waist, his fingers were digging into whatever he could reach.

And neither of them seemed to have noticed that there were two very shocked and confused individuals also standing in the bedroom.

Jessica cleared her throat.

The two engaged in their... _ energetic _ coitus, swore at the noise.

“Fuck!” and “Shit!”

Matt kicked his  _ friend _ out of bed, and scrambled after the covers to hide himself. Luke and Jessica gave them both the courtesy of looking away. The guy now on the floor seemed to find the need to cover himself less pressing. What he  _ did _ find more pressing, though, was the need to drag a massive machine gun out from under the bed and point it at their guests, staying on the floor for the moment.

“Jessica, Luke.” Matt said, heaving for breath. “Wh-...What can I do for you?”

“You  _ know _ these assholes?!” the guy on the floor asked, lowering the gun slightly.

Matt sighed. “Yeah. Sort of.” he said. “Give us a minute, guys, will you?”

Jessica grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“I think I need to bleach my eyes.” Luke said.

“Why?” Jessica asked, heading for the kitchen. “I thought it was kinda hot.”

Luke followed. “Mighta been, and I tend not to judge on that kinda stuff, but as far as I’m concerned?” he said. “I’m not particularly interested in watching two dudes go at it.”

Jessica opened the fridge. She grabbed a beer, silently offering one to Luke as well but putting it back when he shook his head.

“Your loss.” she said, concerning both topics of conversation, while popping the cap off her bottle.

Matt and his friend emerged from the bedroom some minutes later, at least partly dressed.

_ “So you hid a machine gun under my bed?” _ Matt asked the other guy as they too moved towards the kitchen.

“A  _ small _ one!” the guy said, a pace or two behind Matt. “And honestly, I’m surprised ya didn’t catch it sooner.”

“Because I wasn’t  _ looking _ for it!” Matt argued. “No guns in my apartment, Frank! That was the rule!”

“No, no, no, no! You said no guns in the open!”  _ Frank _ argued back. “It was under the bed! It wasn’t like anyone was gonna find it!”

Matt threw open a cabinet and pulled out a glass. “It’s the  _ principle!” _ he said, while filling the glass under the tap. “We’ve talked about this a hundred times, Frank, and you know how I feel about that kinda thing.”

He managed to sip his drink once, before Frank took it from him and took a few swallows for himself before handing it back. Jessica and Luke gave it a minute, let this... _ thing _ play itself out.

“Yeah, and  _ you _ know how  _ I _ feel, and we decided to disagree ‘bout it and not interfere too much with each other,” Frank said. ”-but this is your place!  _ Your home! _ Can you fuckin’ blame me for keepin’ my shit here?”

“Yes, I can!  _ Because _ this is my place! It’s  _ my _ place, Frank! And  _ I _ make the fucking rules, okay? And I will  _ not _ have your weapons in my house! Out there,” he said, with a vague gesture to the rest of the world. ”-I can stretch my principles and forgive it, but in here? We’re supposed to  _ leave it at the door, Frank! _ That’s what we decided.  _ That’s _ what I’m mad about, Frank.”

“So you’re gonna be pissed at  _ me _ ‘cause I wanna fuckin’ protect your reckless ass?”

Jessica hummed. “Didn’t seem to be protectin’ that ass too much, far as I saw.” she said, and pointedly sipped her beer.

_ “Stay out of this!” _ the two men shouted at her in unison.

“You know damn well I can protect myself, so don’t try to pull that shit with me, okay? You broke the rule,  _ the one rule I set, _ and now you’re trying to shift blame! That is  _ all _ you’re doing right now.”

“So what if it’s just to make me feel better, yeah? We’re sleepin’ in there, so  _ so what _ if it makes me feel a lil’ fuckin’ better knowin’ I got my shit close at hand? ‘Cause if shit comes bargin’ in,  _ like it just fuckin’ did,” _ Frank said, nodding towards their uninvited guests. ”-I got somethin’ to work with! You get that? _ ” _

Matt buried his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

“Can we talk about this later? Sometime when we didn’t  _ just _ get walked in on?” he pleaded.

Frank glared at their guests. “Fine.” he said. “Hungry?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

He smiled when Frank placed a short kiss on his cheek before getting to work on cooking something up. Matt turned to his friends instead.

_ “So. _ What brings you?” he asked.

Luke held out the folder. Matt took it it quickly. He opened it and felt over the first page, but closed it again when he found it wasn’t in braille.

“What is it?”

“Just some financial papers. Rent agreement, copies of bills, receipts, stuff like that.” Luke explained. “There’s a girl, name’s Maddie Velázquez. Lives in Harlem, got two little kids. Her boyfriend, kids’ father, left her. All she wants is some help with money. Keep a roof over the kids and food on the table. Her friends and family have been helpin’ out so far, but she knows that’s not gonna cut it in the long run.”

Matt hummed and nodded to himself. “Sounds perfectly reasonable. Any sensible judge would rule in her favor. I’ll take her on. And I’m guessing I can rely on one of you to serve her ex the court summons?” Matt asked his guests, as he set the file aside.

“Yeah, sure.” Luke said.

_ “Okay then!” _ he said, once hearing confirmation. “Are you done interfering with our sex-life now?”

The guests nodded.

“One question, though.” Jessica said, then pointed to Frank. “Is he the Punisher, or am I drunker than I thought?”

“Yes on the first.” Frank said. “And I can smell your breath from here, so I’m gonna say yes on the second too. And if you tell anyone about me and altar boy, I’ll fuckin’ kill the both of ya.”

Matt sighed.

“I wish he was joking about that last bit. Really, I do.”

Jessica snorted. “Cool, I saw the Punisher’s dick.” she said. “Kudos on that thing, by the way. I pity your butt, Murdock.”

“Pity his throat.” Frank huffed, earning him a swift kick in the shin. _"Ow!"_  


“Okay, I’m leaving.” Luke decided, shaking his head. “Thanks for takin’ the case, man. And sorry about the door. That was all Jessica.”

_ “Gee, thanks, asshole! _ I love the view from under this bus!” she shouted after him as he left.

“I’ll send you the bill.” Matt said.

Jessica sighed. She finished the rest of her beer in one long go, then got up from the seat she had taken on one of the barstools. Matt walked her out. Mostly to assess what kind of damage had been done to his door. Honestly, it didn’t seem as bad as he’d expected. He’d have to get the lock changed, but that was the extent of it, thankfully.

“So, Counselor...” the woman said, stopping to lean on the door frame.

“Yeah?”

“About Frank. Didn’t get too good a look. As big as I  _ think _ I saw?”

Matt held up his hands, indicating a proper length. He could hear the blood flush her cheeks.

_ “Oh. _ Okay.” she said, and poked him in the chest. “And goin’ by the noises you were makin’, he knows how to use it, too.”

He snorted. For the life of him, he couldn’t resist nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, he does.”

At that, she made a pleased little noise. “Okay. Well...I’d like to see if you know how to use what you got, too.” she said. “So, y’know, call me if you’re interested. The both of ya.”

She closed the door behind herself as she left.

Matt was taken aback for a moment. Did she just...? Did she suggest what he thought he heard her suggest, or were his ears playing tricks on him? He could swear she just suggested, or  _ offered, _ or...?

He shuffled back to the kitchen, while trying to figure out if she had been serious or if her sarcasm was so advanced it was indistinguishable.

“Frank.” Matt said as he sat by the kitchen island.

“Yeah.” Frank responded without looking up, too busy keeping an eye on their eggs.

Matt cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “Jessica just...she just offered a threesome. I think.” he said finally. “With her. And us. You and me.”

*

_ Fucking Christ, who calls this early? _

What time was it even? Jessica groaned and rolled over towards the nightstand. Something fell off it as she felt around blindly for her phone.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up...” she muttered at the annoying ringtone when she finally found the phone.

_ Fuck, _ it was ten AM? What asshole calls at ten AM? Unknown number. Probably a client...might as well answer.

“Yeah?”

“Jessica? It’s Matt.”

Matt?

Oh...yeah, Matt Murdock, Daredevil and holier-than-thou lawyer. How could she ever forget?

“Hey, asshole.” she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “What’s goin’ on?”

He hesitated for some moment.

“Well...uh. About that offer...that you made. A while back.”

Wait, what offer?

_ Right _ , Daredevil and Punisher doing the dirty. Right, right, she remembered now.

“I’m listening.”


	2. Part Two

It felt like it had been forever.

Frank had tortured him with his tongue forever; lapping over Matt’s hole, then blowing soft breaths at the wet skin to make him shiver, tongue darting into him while he quivered. Heavy hands held him still, kept him from pushing down on Frank’s face and forcing that mean tongue further into himself. Matt couldn’t take it. He wouldn’t make it. He wouldn’t make it through this.

Matt tensed for a moment when he heard the rooftop door open. Her smell was so vivid when he was like that, so electrifying. Jessica was here, finally. The woman moved around the apartment for some moments, things in the fridge clattered as it opened and closed.

The bedroom door opened just as Frank made that one perfect swirling motion with his tongue; Matt moaned at both, gripping the sheets and at Frank’s head between his legs. Jessica had an armchair from the living room with her, and set it near to the foot of the bed and took a seat. Matt could cry at how Jessica watched him, quietly sipping her beer. The fiery image of her pulsated in his head, the smell of arousal coming off her in heavy, rolling waves.

“God, yes, Frank, please! So good, so good, Frank, baby, please.” Matt moaned.

He whined under his breath as Frank pushed him up to stand on his knees, extracting his mouth from Matt’s ass. He gave Matt’s thigh a clap, getting him to move off him.

“C’mon, Red.” Frank ordered as he sat up. “Show our guest what she did to ya. Tell her how happy you are she’s here.”

He moved as fast as he could. He got up on his knees again, displaying his front to Jessica. A breathy whine left Matt, hands running over his own body but staying away from his cock. Frank didn’t tell him he could touch it yet. Matt wasn’t allowed to cum until Frank told him to. And fuck, the cock ring wasn’t helping either. The precum dripped from the pink head, sliding down the reddened length as well.

“I’m so happy, Jess.” Matt said between heavy breaths. “Fucking love it. So hot for it, Jess, thank you. Thank you for watching Frank fuck me. I’m his bitch, love it when he fucks all my whore-holes. Got so hard for you.” he continued, pinching at his nipples. “My slutty holes’re begging for a cock, for you to watch me get fucked like a whore.”

Jessica was smirking at him. She raised her beer in a toast.

“Glad to be here, Counselor.” she said, sipping from the bottle and sliding her free hand down between her thighs.

Mh, having another voice in the room, another set of eyes watching him, while Frank used him...he had only ever thought about it before, dreamed about it. Matt had to be the luckiest person in the world. Not only did he have Frank to use him like the slut he was, but he had someone to watch him do it too.

But this was the first time. This was the first time Jessica was actually there, actually watching. Matt had waited for this day for weeks now.

Frank shoved him. Matt let out a surprised yelp as he fell face first into the mattress. He didn’t have any time to get a hold on himself again before Frank did. Frank grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling hard on it, and  _ lifting _ Matt with it. Matt got his hands under himself at least. He let out another surprised cry when Frank shoved his cock into him.

No kindness to it, he slammed into him all at once, filling him up.

_ “Frank!” _ he screamed. “Fuck, Frank, yeah!”

Frank said nothing. He grabbed one of Matt’s wrists, twisting the arm behind his back while rutting into him. Matt moaned at the pain in his shoulder, the nails clawing at his wrist, the strong hand tearing his hair out, the deep groans behind him. Fuck, he was such a slut for it. So hungry for it, for the pain, for the burning pleasure.

“Look at that, Red. Look, see what you’re doin’ to her?” Frank said to him. “She’s gonna cum, just from watchin’ you get used like a proper fucking slut. Got her all wet, didn’t ya?”

He moaned at the insults, staring at the image of his audience in his head. It was beautiful. It was so fucking beautiful. Jessica was watching still, legs spread wide. She had moved her hand inside her jeans; he could hear her fingers slide through the wetness. Fuck, it smelled good. The juicy sweetness that made his mouth water. And paired with the rough fucking and the mild pain?  _ Mh, he loved it. _ Matt loved it. His whore body being used like a toy did that to Jessica; he made Jessica wet, he made Jessica touch herself, made Jessica moan like that.

“You like that? Like it when I fuck you like the whore you are?” the marine questioned.  _ “Answer me!” _

He let go of Matt’s arm for a moment; just long enough to land a mean slap across his ass. Matt melted into the sharp pain, moaning again before being able to speak.

“Yes! Yes, I like it! I like it!” Matt wailed back. “Fuckin’ love it! Fuck, yeah, give it to me!”

“C’mon, tell our guest how my cock feels inside you.”

“Fuck, oh, God, so goo-“

_ “Say her name!” _ Frank interrupted, making sure to get the point across with another spank.  _ “Say it!” _

_ “Jessica! _ God, Jessica! Fuck, yes, Jessica! Fuck, it’s so good,  _ ah, _ so big!”

God, she smelled good, smelled so tasty. Matt whined for the millionth time as Frank hit his prostate. Fuck, his cock ached for touch, the ring was tight and made him throb dully with  _ need. _ He wanted to cum for Frank, for Jessica, like a good boy, a good slut, because good sluts came on their masters cock and nothing but it.

“He’s a loud one.” Jessica hummed.

She groaned softly as her middle finger slipped into her opening. Matt moaned at it.

“Nh, I know!” Frank responded with a particularly mean twist of his hips.

The move ripped a raw cry out of Matt’s throat. Jessica chuckled at him.

“Beautiful sounds.” Frank grunted.

“Lemme see that pretty cock again.” Jessica said, smirking.

Matt moaned again, at her. Jessica was watching and she thought Matt as pretty, thought he had a pretty cock. Fuck, it was good.

Frank let go of his wrist again and grabbed his hair with that hand too instead. With his new grip, he easily dragged Matt flushed against himself. Matt hissed at the pain in his scalp, it hurt so good with how Frank’s cock moved inside him at the change of angles. He grabbed at Frank’s hands, making him pull harder.

“So pink and pretty...” Jessica praised, as she wiggled her jeans down her thighs. “I almost wanna touch it.”

_ “Shit!” _ Matt whined.

Jessica thought he was pretty enough to touch. He stared at Jessica, studying her flaming body in his mind. She looked amazing. Fingers sliding slowly in and out of herself, and the other hand having set the bottle aside in favor of creeping up under her shirt to fondle her breasts. Fuck, he wanted to taste her, wanted to run his tongue through her folds and play with her clit, make her cum with his mouth while Frank filled him with cum too; God, he just wanted to be a good whore, a good slut, let his betters use him like a toy to bring themselves to climax and discard him then. Frank fucked him so hard, so fast. Matt was close, and he still hungered for more.

“Hear that, baby?” Frank purred into his ear. “Jessica likes you.”

God, he could cum at just that.

“Please, please, Frank, baby, wan- wanna taste it!” Matt begged before he knew it.

“What’s that?” Frank asked, thrashing Matt’s head around to make him speak up.  _ “Use your words!” _

Matt groaned, clawing at Frank’s hands.  _ “Please! _ Frank, please, Jess, taste it!” he pleaded.

The words didn’t make sense in his head, and likely even less so when they finally made it out of his mouth. It was hard to put them in order when his body was burning from the inside, when all his brain wanted to do was reach the abyss of bliss.

“Wanna taste Jess! Wanna taste!” he cried. “Fuck, please! Want it!”

He heard a breathy chuckle behind him, and had to whine at how Frank slowed down; he was just barely moving still, a slow and teasing thrusting to drive Matt absolutely  _ crazy. _

“Would ya look at that?” Jessica said, she too chuckling at the babbling mess Matt had become. “He’s not satisfied pleasing just one master.”

“Please!” Matt begged again. “Want it so bad! Looks so good, so tasty!”

“Jess?” Frank said.

Matt waited with bated breath, heart pounding, Frank’s cock grinding into him slowly. Jessica shrugged and nodded.

“How can I say no when he asks so nicely?” she said.

Frank chuckled again, and Matt actually felt tears spring from his eyes. Fuck, he’d get to taste it! He’d get to feel her with his mouth and fuck her with his tongue, and taste her cum. More tears rolled down his cheeks when Frank pulled out of him, leaving him empty and needy. The feeling didn’t stay in his head for long. Frank threw him off the bed. Matt tumbled to the floor with a heavy groan. He landed on his shoulder, head spinning from where it knocked into the hardwood floor too. But Matt didn’t waste time.

He got on his hands and knees as fast as he could, crawling like a filthy dog to Jessica’s feet. The woman laughed at his eagerness, his willingness. Matt reveled in the pain and humiliation; it was good, it crept up his spine and moved like fire through his skin.

“Jess-” he tried.

But the woman stopped him swiftly, grabbing him by the hair again.

“Hey, now, sweetcheeks.” Jessica mocked, voice like pouring molten gold and mountain springs of freshwater. “I might be a guest, but if you’re gonna be eating my cunt, I want some respect.”

Matt whimpered. Her grip was meaner than Franks; she pulled harder, left less wiggle-room.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.” Matt said, gasping for air just to get at more of her scent. “So sorry. Please. I-I want it, ma’am.”

Jessica snorted. “I bet you do.” she said.

Matt could feel Frank watching now, roles reversing. Fuck, how could the world be this good? So good, everything was good, someone to fuck him senseless and someone to watch it happen, God, how was he so lucky?

She let go of him and leaned back in her chair.

“Go for it.” she said, smirking still no doubt.

His hands shook as he found her legs. They were long and thin, but in a muscular way. He could feel her strength lying in wait just under the skin. He fumbled with her jeans and panties, dragging them down and off. She was throwing her shirt and bra away, as well. Matt didn’t hesitate to dive in between her legs, resting them over his shoulders. Fuck, her scent was almost intoxicating. She sighed softly when he lapped at her slit. The sweet sigh turned sinful, as he probed into her, her body arched off the chair.

Frank appeared beside them. The flaming image was distorted and flickering, Matt’s head was all fuzzy, but he could easily see how Frank’s lips close over one of Jessica’s breasts. She gripped both his hair and Matt’s, her own head falling back with a guttural groan. Frank’s hand slipped down her thigh, resting between it and Matt’s face. Matt leaned away slightly, he knew what Frank was after. She took two of Frank’s fingers with ease; eyes fixed on Frank as he teased at her breasts, sounding as if she was on the verge of screaming. Matt worked around Frank’s fingers. He let him fuck her, while he focused on suckling gently at her clit and lapping over her labia.

She came with a muted cry, thighs tensing and legs closing slightly around Matt’s head. He felt more of her wetness flow out of her as she orgasmed, and reveled in its taste. It was sweet as peaches, tart as nectarines, and bitter as starfruit. It was light and breezy, and heavy and earthy, all at once; it tasted like life and death and birth.

Frank withdrew his fingers and Matt extracted himself as well. He caught Frank’s wrist, taking his wet fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. Frank kissed him then. Their flavors mingled on Matt’s tongue so wonderfully; Frank’s heady, musky taste, and Jessica’s sharp sweetness. Jessica stole his mouth from Frank, seemingly eager to taste herself on Matt’s lips. One hand found her breasts, rolling them one after the other in his palm and teasing her nipples to grow pointed, while the other grazed over her cunt. She moaned into him as he pushed two fingers into her, shivering and tightening from post-orgasmic sensitivity around him.

Matt groaned when Frank’s heavy hand landed another spank on his ass. His fingers pushed into Matt again too, as if making sure he was still loose and ready to be fucked.  _ And God, he as ready. _ Frank guided his cock back into him, then held onto Matt’s hips as if his life depended on it. He fucked him hard again; hard and mean and rough, fingers digging deep enough into Matt’s flesh to leave bruises. Matt wandered his mouth down Jessica’s body, groaning his pleasure into her skin. He dragged his teeth over her breasts and teased his tongue over her nipples, licked and kissed the soft plain of her stomach until he reached the small bushel of pubic hair.

“Fuck, so fuckin’ beautiful, baby.” Frank groaned, spanking him once more across either buttock. “Take a cock so well, and eat pussy well too. Ain’t nothin’ you can’t fuckin’ do, is there? What a good slut, fuckin’ perfect little whore.”

Matt had never felt so alive. His body was filled with thrumming energy and the world danced in fire. He could die right then and there, and go out as a happy man. Jessica grabbed him by the hair again and dragged his face out from between her legs.

“Condoms?” she asked.

“Nightstand.” Frank answered.

He slowed his rutting then, to wait for her to come back. Frank pulled Matt up on his knees again, holding him flush to his chest. Frank’s skin against Matt’s felt better than the silk sheets on their bed; Matt lay wrapped in those thick arms for hours. Matt groaned. Frank rutted into him, nipped at his neck, pinched hard enough at his nipples to almost hurt.

Jessica returned. She captured Matt’s mouth with her own, tasting herself again. He whined softly into her lips as she rolled the condom onto his cock. Fuck, he didn’t even realize how starved he was for it, for someone to touch him and tease the orgasm out of him. She guided his cock into herself, taking his arms around her. Frank wrapped around both Matt and her; his hard thrusts moved Matt into Jessica.

It was a flickering fire of pleasure. Frank inside him, him inside Jessica, moving together all as one being seeking absolution. Matt wasn’t sure if he was still kissing Jessica, or Frank had taken him back, or if Jessica had moved to Frank; either way, he was perfectly alright with things.

*

Frank had to all but drag him to bed after it was all said and done. Matt’s body felt like jelly; moving was hard, it felt like he was going to melt if he moved too much. They both listened to Jessica shuffle around the bedroom, looking for her clothes and jacket and shoes.

“You don’t have to go.” Matt said, voice tired.

Jessica froze.

“I mean...you can stay for a while. If you feel like it.” he said.

“Yeah, and Matt won’t admit it, but he’s a cuddler.” Frank added, with a short kiss to Matt’s neck.

The woman sighed. She stepped out of her jeans again, and shuffled back to the bed. They welcomed her in under the covers, wrapping around her again. She was tense in their arms, for a while.

But as the minutes wandered slowly by and they all dropped off to sleep one after the other, she relaxed into their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo, so i only had three parts planned to start, but i had an idea for a fourth chapter, so more porn for you i guess??? <3


	3. Part Three

Frank shivered.

It was cold. It was hard to keep his balance. The spreader bar between his ankles made it so he had to stand on his toes.

The ropes were tight around his wrists, but not tight enough to hurt, of course. They slithered up his arms in elegant patterns, flourished with intricate knots. They met over his shoulders, where they circled first around his throat then around his head, running through his open mouth to function as a gag. The ropes were designed for this use, but no matter how soft the material may be, the contrast to the silk tie that was blindfolding him was stark.

He knew the others were watching. Matt was probably relishing in how this all affected Frank. Jessica was there too. A hands-on lesson, as it were.

He knew they were there. In his head, he knew, but he was starting to doubt. With the blindfold, he couldn’t see them. With the earplugs, he couldn’t hear them. With the gag, he couldn’t talk to them. He was just left standing there, waiting and wishing they’d just fucking let him know they were still there.

*

Jessica and Matt sat before Frank. They had sat there for a few minutes now, just watching.

Matt never got tired of this image; of Frank surrendering so fully, and trusting him so completely. He could sit there and just take it all in, for an eternity.

Jessica was another story. She was tense. Her knee was bouncing a mile a minute, and she kept fiddling with the rubber band that she had put her hair up with.

But watching Frank like that, it did something for her. Matt could smell it on her. Her scent became more...full, in a way. Fresher and juicier, and sweeter. She was aroused by their subject, but nervous because of the situation? Not totally unforeseen. Something like this could be daunting, Matt and Frank both understood that. Jessica had been interested in joining them for this kind of thing, but to do that, she had to learn how to do it in a safe way. Neither Matt nor Frank was about to gamble on each others safety.

“Jessica. Do you want to get started?” Matt asked.

He was sure to keep his voice soft and low. Mostly to assure that Frank didn’t hear him even through the ear plugs, but also because Jessica seemed riled up enough as it was; there was absolutely no need to raise his voice at her.

She took a deep breath.

“Are...you sure?” she asked. “That he’s cool with this. With me?”

She sounded uncharacteristically insecure. Matt offered her his hand.

“Let’s ask him.”

She took his hand.

They both got up from their chairs and crossed the short space that had separated them from Frank. Matt stroked Frank’s cheeks. He startled for a split-second, not having seen or heard him coming, but quickly melted into the touch. Matt plucked the ear plugs from Frank’s ears, and untangled the knot in the blindfold. Frank blinked slowly a handful of times, getting used to seeing again.

Matt rested his hand on Jessica’s shoulder, and offered her a small smile.

“Go on.” he urged gently.

She nodded. She cleared her throat.

“Frank.”

He hummed into the gag, dancing on his toes to keep his balance.

“Are you sure? About this? I mean, about me.”

Frank didn’t seem to hesitate for a moment before nodding and humming again.

She exhaled a slow breath, then nodded as well. She turned her head to Matt again, when he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

“This kind of thing is all about trust. If we didn’t trust you, you wouldn’t be here. If Frank didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t have agreed to this.” he said. “You have to work to earn that trust, but you have to work to keep it, too. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” she responded.

“You remember the safeword?” Matt asked.

It wasn’t so much a safe _ word, _ since Frank was gagged, but it was the equivalent there of.

“One cough for  _ stop. _ Two, for  _ slow down.” _ Jessica repeated.

“Okay.” Matt said, then. “The stage is yours.”

*

Matt took a step back. Frank focused on Jessica instead.

It was a little scary to be doing this with someone other than Matt. Jessica had watched him and Matt fuck a few times, joined in most of those times too, and helped out in the vigilante business they all were in. Frank did trust her. He knew she would have his back, knew she had Matt’s back too.

When Matt brought it up to him to maybe let Jessica ‘run’ a scene on one of them, Frank had been reluctant. Frank had only ever done  _ that kind of stuff _ with Matt.  _ But _ they had sat down with her, and talked it through for real; gone over safewords, proper conduct, the basics of running a scene, everything she had to know. For once, she had actually been serious about something, and listened and even taken notes.

And Matt was there too, supervising, so nothing could go too wrong.

“Look me in the eye.” Jessica ordered.

His eyes snapped to her.

“Let’s go over the safewords, so I know you remember.” she said. “What do you do if you want to slow down?”

Frank coughed twice for her.

“And if you want to stop?”

He coughed once.

“Good.”

Her eyes raked over him, head to toe then up again. It felt almost like the eyes of a predator; like she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into him. It was good. It made his insides tingle. He couldn’t wait to feel her teeth, either.

She moved around him, ducking under his extended left arm. They had set up the tool table behind him, after he was tied up. It was a little more thrilling that way; he had no idea what kind of fun things Matt and Jessica had planned to use on him. Something clicked behind him. A lighter? Why would she need a lighter?

“Counselor, if you please...”

Matt, who still stood in sight, smirked and Frank’s whole body felt like it was on fire. He moved closer, so close that he and Frank could almost kiss, so close that Frank could feel the warmth of his body, and Matt had to dodge Frank’s twitching erection. He reached over Frank’s shoulder to accept something from Jessica.

A thin chain, not much more than a foot long, if even that, with a clamp on either end. He shut his eyes tightly, groaning at the feeling, when Matt attached them to his nipples. A sharp, pressing pain for two seconds, that melted into a soft and burning ache; fuck, it was good. Matt chuckled, and it sounded like warm coffee with just enough sugar and just enough creamer.

“You really wouldn’t guess it, Jess,” he said. ”-but Frank can be a total nipple whore sometimes.”

The woman hummed behind him. “Is that so?” she asked, smirk audible in her voice.

“Absolutely. But you have to catch him in the right mood. When he’s  _ just _ desperate enough for a good fuck, that playing with his nipples drives him crazy.” Matt continued, almost casually. “One time, we hadn’t fucked in a few days, so when I got my hands on him, I made him cum just by playing with his nipples.”

He tugged lightly on the chain; Frank groaned, body leaning into the dull pang of pain.

Jessica hummed again, and sounded impossibly close to Frank’s ear. “You’ll have to starve him for me sometime.” she said. Frank shivered at her voice. “I’d like to see if I can do that to him.”

“It would be my genuine pleasure, Miss Jones.” he replied, as she passed him something more.

Frank whined softly at the back of his throat. God, that sounded so good, he couldn’t fucking wait, he wanted it now.

He whined again, when he saw what it was Jessica had given Matt. A cock ring; one of Frank’s favorites, too. The triple crown. Matt sank to his knees. Fuck, that was a beautiful sight. Matt’s fingers on his cock were like torture. They were so good, but he knew he wouldn’t get more than what was absolutely necessary. The first two rings fit perfectly around his cock. He had to close his eyes and count to ten, while Matt threaded his balls into the remaining ring. It was  _ tight _ in just the right way. God, fuck, it was so right.

“There we go...” Matt purred as he backed away, leaving him to Jessica once more.

Her nails landed on his back; he inhaled a sharp breath. She dragged them across his back, along his side, and to his front as she moved around him. The dull scratching made him shiver, hands gripping at the ropes, head falling back. It felt like electricity dancing across his skin.

“What...do I say?” she asked, looking to Matt.

“You don’t have to say anything, if you don’t want to.” Matt responded. “You could make it a reward just to hear your voice.”

“But if I wanna talk?” she asked further.

God, Frank was  _ dying. _ He was glad that she was asking for help and was trying to learn how to do things the right way, but fuck, he as getting impatient too. Frank closed his eyes, forced himself to take a deep breath. This was just as much about her, as it was about him.

“Then you can say pretty much whatever you want. He’s a sucker for praise. Y’know, being called a good boy, pretty, and beautiful, and all that.” Matt said. “But, he can also be very receptive to insults and humiliation. The usual stuff is whore, slut, sissy, bitch. That sort of thing. Feel free to experiment a little, though.”

“Okay.” she said, nodding along. “Just...tell me. If I say something...wrong.”

At that, Matt smiled again, and pet her arm. “Of course. And I think we can forgive something as small as saying the wrong thing.” he said. “As long as you learn from your mistakes. Isn’t that right, Frank?”

He nodded at them, and tried to smile under the ropes. He supposed he had gotten close enough, when Jessica shot him a half-smile back.

“Okay.” she said again.

She stood there for some moments, just watching him. She studied his body and her eyes swallowed him whole when he met them. That was something he missed sometimes, with Matt. He knew Matt could see in his own way, but Frank missed eye contact. He didn’t blame Matt for that shortcoming, nothing to be done about it, but having it with Jessica made the tightness in his groin swell. It felt like she knew just what he was thinking.

He inhaled a quivering breath as she rested her hand on his cheek. Her thumb ran along his cheekbone, a gentle caress.

“I gotta say, you’re a pretty good lookin’ guy, Frank.” she said, casual as ever. “It’s almost a shame you’re such a  _ whore.” _

She punctuated the word with a hard slap across his face, with the hand that had just caressed him. A soft noise broke from his mouth; he wasn’t even sure what to call that kind of noise. He could see Matt smiling behind her.

She put her index finger in the middle of Frank’s chest, nail digging into the skin. She dragged it slowly downwards, along the split of his pecs, until she caught the chain. He arched into her pull, moaning at how it made his nipples hurt. He danced on his toes to keep his footing. She placed her foot on the spreader bar and gave it a push, sending him dangling by his arms. His own weight made the ropes tug  _ almost _ painfully on his arms and wrists.

He could hear her move over to her tool table as he staggered to find the floor again. It took him a while; he dangled slowly back and forth, and tried to stop but with the bar between his legs, he couldn’t plant his feet. His toes dragged over the floor, slowing him little by little, until he finally came to a stop.

When he did stop, she was before him once more. She had a big, black candle in her hands, holding it up to show him. The flame was small, but almost blinding somehow.

“I read up a little. To prepare for this. Wanted to know kinda what stuff I could do, y’know? Kickstart my imagination.”

She had to hold the candle at a distance, to keep the flame from flickering at her breath. Frank stared at the light. He could feel the dark spots forming in his vision.

“What I found most intriguing, was something called wax play. Y’know, dripping hot wax on bare skin?” she explained. There was something so casual about how she talked about it. “People described it as something incredibly sensual, and erotic. They said that the hot wax burned at first, just for a second. But that when it started cooling and hardening...it felt almost like ice.”

He felt worthless, just from how she talked about it. How she talked like the situation was an everyday occurrence. It felt like she was giving him the greatest gift in the world, by giving him her time and attention. God, he wanted to make it worth it, make himself worthy of her gift and properly show his gratitude.

“And then, peeling the hard wax off? They said I should do it just as you’re cumming. Most of them couldn’t really put it into words, how good it felt.”

She ran her free hand through the flame, probably just slow enough to feel the hint of burning on her skin. Fuck, he couldn’t fucking wait to feel it, the wax on his skin. They hadn’t done that before. Talked about it, never done it. He wanted to know. Wanted to know if it felt as good as she said.

“And y’know what? I’m really curios to hear what you’ll have to say about it.”

She tipped the candle over him; black wax poured down his chest, dripping and drizzling.  _ Fucking God, _ it was so warm, so hot, his skin tightened under it as it cooled and he felt like he was going to burst through his own skin. He groaned at the burn, the pain, the fucking amazingness of it, into the ropes in his mouth, body moving into the feeling to get more of it. God, he was blind with pleasure for a moment.

He sagged back as the burn passed and the wax hardened fully. His body went limp into the ropes. He felt the back of Jessica’s hand run along his face as he gasped for air to enter his lungs.

“Was it good, baby?” she asked. “Did it feel as good as people promised?”

Frank nodded. She pet his cheek again.

“Good. I’m glad.”

He screamed into the gag when she poured wax on him again. He wrapped his hands in the ropes and pulled as hard as he could to bear through the amazing anguish. The wax poured down his chest, and it dripped onto his thighs. She moved around him, and he nearly cried when she did the same on his back. 

If he hadn’t been gagged, he would have asked for more, he would have begged and pleaded for her to give him more.

Her nails dragged down his back, instead. Despite what she had said, they scraped away what wax they crossed, and  _ Holy God _ ...his eyes rolled back in his head and his voice made a wrecked groan.

Matt had taken a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Frank. It was like Frank’s own private audience, and Matt’s own private show. To have him just watching like that...it was weird and different and awkward, because for once it wasn’t  _ Matt _ driving Frank insane with pleasure and pain. It had never been anyone else. And now it was. And now Matt was just watching. It made Frank feel vulnerable, as if at the mercy of a stranger. In his head, he knew Jessica, and had come to trust her with this. And yet, there he was, feeling more exposed and vulnerable and breakable than ever before.

He saw a truly devilish grin flash across Matt’s face; Frank cried out in surprise and pain when a short electric jolt struck his left calf. He shied away from it, trying his hardest to draw the wounded limb close to his body to protect it, but Jessica’s boot on the spreader bar kept his feet where they were. If he could, he would be swearing up a storm.

It hadn’t hurt, per se. It was more the shock of it, and not in the literal way. It caught him off guard.

She hit him again; the prod touched the inside of his right thigh. He tried to shrink in on himself again, but she wouldn’t let him. His thigh again, then up his spine, as if she was counting the vertebrae with the prod. Electricity was literally running all through his body; it hurt in the perfect way, and turned everything in his head up to eleven.

A shock jolted his Adam’s apple, and made him choke on his voice. He reeled for air, staggering back as much as he could. He was shaking his head before he knew it, turning away to the best of his ability.

Jessica’s fingers ran through his hair. When he opened his eyes, she was right there in front of him, studying his face.

“Was that too much?” she asked. “Please be honest.”

Frank had to...just breathe for a moment. He shook his head, then.

“Are you sure?”

He...shook his head.

“It’s okay if you want to stop. Or slow down.” she reminded, petting his face with such gentle hands. “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

He nodded.

He knew all that. He was fine. Really, he was. That hit to his throat just...got a little too close.

“Do you want me to take the ropes out of your mouth for a little while? Help you catch your breath?”

He nodded.

“Okay. It’ll be just a second, okay? Just gotta undo the knot. Then they’ll be gone.”

She hurried around him. The tool table clattered as she threw the wand down on it. He could feel her then, working the knots behind his head. She undid the last of the knots in all the ropes, which loosened his gag. Frank spat the ropes out, rolling his jaw for a moment. Jessica came to face him again. She took his head in her hands.

“Can you look at me, Frank?”

It took some effort to drag his eyes up to find her face.

“Just breathe for me. Slow breaths. Deep breaths.”

He tried to do what he was told. His throat ached; it still felt electrified.

“Was it too much?”

He nodded slowly into her hands.

“You don’t want me to do that again? Should I stay away from your neck?”

He nodded.

“Frank, can you speak to me? Can you tell me, in words, what you want to do?”

He groaned softly.

“I...I wanna keep...keep goin’.”

“Are you sure, Frank? I need you to be absolutely sure.”

“I’m...sure. Just...not the neck. I guess.”

He hadn’t even realized his neck was so... _ sensitive. _ And not sensitive like the rest of him. The rest of him was  _ good sensitive. _ That prod on his neck made it feel... _ bad sensitive. _ It didn’t feel good. It wasn’t good pain, just bad pain.

“Tell me one more time. I need to hear it one more time, so I know.”

Frank tried his hardest to keep his eyes on her.

“I’m sure.”

Jessica nodded.

“Do you want to take a break?”

He shook his head,  _ no. _

“Do you want the gag back?”

He nodded,  _ yes. _

He opened his mouth,  _ waiting. _

Jessica threaded the ropes back around his head. There, she worked for a moment, before letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Hey, Matt? Show me again?”

Matt smiled that fucking smile of Angels and God Himself, as he got up and moved to stand with Jessica behind Frank. He instructed her calmly on how to do this particular knot once more. Frank could hear him sing her soft praises when she got it right.

“You handled that very well, Jessica.” he said, as well.

“You really think so?” she asked.

Again, she sounded so uncharacteristically insecure. Frank was touched, in a way; she was concerned for his health and well-being, enough to question whether her every choice was right or wrong. It spoke volumes for how much she actually  _ cared. _

“Yes, I do. You remained calm. You noticed his discomfort right away, even when he was unable to express it fully on his own. You helped him through it. You asked what  _ he _ wanted, let him put his trust in you, and you put your trust in him. You put him, and his needs, first. That, is exactly what  _ this _ is all about.”

Matt moved back to his seat, joining the audience again.

Electricity struck Frank’s back again, he groaned at how good it felt. He melted back into it, into the ropes, and into his trust in his Master and Mistress.

The shock wasn’t as stark as before; she had dialed down the setting slightly. Not much, but enough to ease him back into the feeling. The shocks landed along his side, moving slowly but surely to his front. She tugged on the chain between his nipples as she shocked his abs. The mix of pains was maddening; the blunt throb of the pull on his nipples, coupled with the sharp stab in his gut. God, he wanted more.

The stabs moved downwards. He could swear he was on fire, when a jolt landed at the base of his cock, just above where the first ring sat. He cried into the ropes. His body involuntarily shied away from the pain, but he was quick to arch back into it, towards his Mistress, to show he wanted  _ more. _ And she gave him more.

He was glad for the gag; it muffled his pathetic whines and cries and groans, as she electrified his cock over and over again. His hips jerked and rutted into it, after it, body begging for anything and anyone to give him release.

“Look at you...” Jessica hummed.

Frank screamed when she electrified his balls.

“What a desperate little thing. Isn’t it... _ magnificent, _ Matt?”

“Stunning.” Matt agreed. “Absolutely stunning.”

Frank nodded along.  _ Yes, yes, he was desperate, desperate for anything they could give, anything Jessica could give. _

“A proposition for ya, Matt.”

“I’m listening.”

Frank could cry; a soft fingertip and a sharp nail ran along his cock, from the base all the way to the very tip of the head. It gathered up a drop of precum. He stared at her, as she raised the finger to her own mouth and cleaned the precum from it with a flick of her tongue.  _ Fuck... _

“How about...you come on up here, and prep our boy? Open up his tight little ass, while I torture him? Then, I’ll fuck his brains out. Then you take a turn. And hell, maybe I’ll take  _ another _ turn, just because. Treat him like a proper whore. Make him squirt like all good sissy bitches should. ”

_ Oh, God, yes, that sounded fucking amazing! _ Frank whined at her, nodding his head, to tell her  _ yes, I want that, do that, yes, please, do that to me. _

Matt hummed, tapping his fingers on his crossed legs.

“That, sounds like a great idea.”

He tried to watch Matt, but the jolt that struck the head of his cock screwed his eyes shut and ripped a wail from his throat.

Electricity traipsed over his chest, drawing nonsensical patterns in his skin, and there was gentle pulling on his nipples.

He could hardly fucking breathe, there was so much happening all at once. The ropes, the tightness in his skin from hard wax, nipples aching perfectly, his cock heavy and hard and pulsing, his legs forcibly kept spread, electricity stabbing him. Oh, God, Mary, Jesus, John, Peter, and Paul, all the fucking saints sang in his fucking head and set fire to his blood. He could swear he was ascending to some higher plane of existence, when wet fingers started teasing at his hole. Two pushed into him without trouble, he was so ready and needy and wanting, he moaned like a goddamn whore at it all.

“Listen to him sing!” Jessica hummed, and hit his stomach with another shock to keep him singing.

And sing he did. He whined after her, the electricity tightening his stomach and chest and making every inch of him convulse, and he cried after Matt, long and slim fingers opening him up and teasing at his prostate but not quite touching it to keep him on the very edge.

Then Jessica stepped away.

God, fuck, she was going to put on the strap-on they got for her, oh, fuck. He searched through the variety of dildos they owned, which one was she going to use on him, which one was going to drive him insane?

Matt pushed another finger into him; Frank saw stars when Matt finally gave his prostate a proper touch, sending fireworks through Frank’s head.

Then he stepped away too. He withdrew from Frank, and Frank couldn’t breathe with how fucking bad he needed to cum, with how his cock throbbed and ached, and how his body begged him to  _ do something _ to reach perfect, blissful release.

He could die when he felt the smooth, wet head of a toy-cock part his buttocks. He gasped for breath as it pushed into him.  _ Oh, God, fuck, yes, finally. _ Jessica moaned behind him; the harness fucked her just about as much as it fucked him. She grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging his head back, and got a grip on the ropes one of his arms.

And she fucked him. It was hard and fast, and she gave no quarter. She fucked into his prostate at every single thrust, setting him on fire from the inside out. With every hit, more fireworks exploded around his head and blinded him. It took everything he had, every ounce of his being, to force himself back from orgasm. He couldn’t cum yet, no one gave him permission.

He screamed when wax poured over his chest again.  _ God, fucking Christ, he hadn’t even seen Matt appear before him with the candle. _ The burn, fuck yes, the burn and the pain and the tightness in his skin with the fireworks and explosions. He wasn’t going to do it. He wasn’t going to cum. He wasn’t going to fail them, he was a good boy, a good whore who only came when he was told to.

When she pulled out of him, he was actually fucking crying. Tears were pouring down his face, because it was too much. It was too much all at once, he couldn’t take it much longer, he wouldn’t fucking survive it, he’d die before they finished with him.

Then Matt was inside him, and things were so messy in his head, all he could feel was all this perfect pain and beautiful pleasure coursing through him. His whole body felt limp; all he could do was  _ take it, _ and accept the perfection that was given to him, and good God, he loved it.

Jessica was tugging on the chain and clawing at the hardened wax on his chest, the tightness of the wax and the relief of it being removed was an airy mess in his brain.

“You wanna cum, baby?” she asked him. “You wanna cum on Matt’s cock? Wanna be a good slut for us?”

Frank could barely fucking breathe as he nodded.

“Yeah? Yeah, you wanna be a good sissy, cumming with a nice cock inside you?”

He tried to speak, tried so hard to tell her  _ yes. _

Her hand wrapped around his cock, lube cold and wet and  _ burning _ on his over-sensitive skin.

“C’mon then. Do it, baby. Cum for me, baby, cum for us.”

All it took was her permission, her hand stroking him so carefully, and a powerful thrust into his prostate...and he was gone.

Bliss swallowed him whole, emptying his head out and refilling it with lights and warmth and softness. It was all-consuming, and it was perfect.

*

Matt undid the padded leather around Frank’s ankles. He tossed the bar aside somewhat haphazardly; all the cleaning up could be saved for later. Right now, Frank needed to be cared for.

Jessica undid the nipple clamps quickly and carefully removed the cock ring, drawing soft hissed out of their boy. They wiped down his chest and back as much as they could. They just had to get rid of as much of the dry wax as possible; it couldn’t be particularly comfortable to sleep in, so it was best to get do what they could about it.

Jessica wrapped Frank in one of the covers from the bed, while Matt undid his bindings. Frank sagged into her arms once the last of the knots and ropes were removed. They were probably all quite happy for her strength. She easily took him in a bridal carry, holding him gently to her body. Matt ran his hand over Frank’s head, kissing his temple as softly as he could.

“How do you feel, Frank?” he asked.

Frank could only grunt lowly and nod his head.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Jessica said, rocking him almost like a baby in her arms. “You need to get some water in you, and then  _ sleep. _ How does that sound?”

He nodded again. He leaned his head back, finding her shoulder to press a weary kiss into it. Matt smiled as the back of his hand also received a short peck.

Matt would say this lesson was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 5000 words of porn and i feel no remorse for all the time i sank into this chapter


	4. Part Four

Matt was honored that Jessica had asked them for this. That she trusted them both enough to give herself over to them in that way, even just for a little while.

The ropes were attached to one of the wooden beams in the ceiling in Matt’s apartment, as usual. Jessica stood with her arms outstretched above her head, hands tied together with a lovely pair of cuffs. Frank had told him they were pink, thick leather padded with fluff. The ropes kept her body extended, hands reaching as high as they could. She wore a thin chain around her neck, with a small bell on it. It jingled every time she moved. Besides that, she was nude.

He and Frank were fully dressed still; couldn’t have their dessert before the meal, right? She watched them, Matt could feel her eyes on him. Her breathing was a little staggered. Her heart was beating faster than normal. He could smell the sweet wetness from between her legs.

“And you can reach the quick release?” Frank asked, voice serious and stern.

Jessica nodded, bell jingling softly.

“D’you wanna try it again?”

“No. It’s fine.”

They had gone over the quick release cuff,  _ panic snaps, _ together a hundred times before today, and a hundred more on the day itself. It was well within her reach; she could unhook herself from the ropes at any time she wanted. The cuffs were easy and quick to undo on her own, too; she practically had it down to an art. She could do it in her sleep. One of her conditions for the scene, was that she be able to free herself from any bondage at any time, which neither Frank nor Matt had even considered saying a word against. The most important thing about the scene was the Sub, Jessica in this case, feel comfortable with what was happening, one rule above all other.

“The rope’s long enough? You’re comfortable?”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“And the cuffs aren’t too tight?”

“They’re okay. I’m okay.”

Matt listened as Frank exhaled a sharp breath; he was nervous about this. Understandable. Frank didn’t want this situation to feel anything like what Jessica had previously been through, and neither did Matt. They had talked through things thoroughly. Anything and everything to make sure Jessica was comfortable with what was happening, and had given her informed consent to all acts that would be performed  _ on _ her and  _ with _ her.

“Tell me the safeword once.”

That was the signal. Once it was established that she knew and remembered her safeword, the scene began in full.

“Birch Street.” Jessica said firmly.

She didn’t sound uncertain, or insecure. She sounded determined.

Good. She wasn’t afraid of the situation.

Frank hummed. He pet her head like he would a cat.

“What a good kitten we have.” he said.

Even Matt was ready to melt at his voice; heavy and dark and deliciously ominous. Frank pet her face as well, running his fingers down her cheek to her chin.

“Isn’t she, Matt?”

The lawyer smiled, laying an arm around his partner’s waist.

“You’re absolutely right.”

*

Frank continued to wander with his hands. One wrapped easily around her throat. She inhaled a stifled breath, but he did nothing; he let his hand simply rest there for a moment. She bit her lip to keep quiet.

His fingers moved down her body. The bell jingled as he ran over it. Her nipples were already pebbled and hard. Hm, and from so little. His hands fit almost perfectly around her breasts.

“She’s so soft, Matt. Feel her.”

He saw Matt smile, before reaching out. His fingers ran down along her neck as well.

“You’re right. She’s softer than I thought she’d be.”

She made a choked noise, when Frank flicked over her nipples with his thumbs. His hands traveled down her sides, resting for a moment at her hips to feel the flesh of her thighs and ass. She gasped when he slipped one hand between her legs.

“And she’s all wet, too! Eager little kitten, ain’t she?”

“I bet she is.” Matt said, grinning like the goddamn cat that got the canary. “Let’s not keep her waiting then, shall we?”

Frank chuckled; he ran his fingers along her slit, until he could circle over her clit. She gasped again, biting her lip harder. She sounded both relieved and disappointed when he took his hands off her.

Like she had asked for, the tool table was in plain sight for her. They had lain out the majority of their toys and such, but of course they had no plans to use all of it. Not this time around, at least.

_ “Oh, where, oh, where to begin?” _ Matt hummed.

Frank picked up the flogger; the strips of leather ran through his fingers like water. He loved the feeling of it. Both being the one using it, and the one it was being used on. It delivered a special kind of pain.

“How ‘bout here?” he suggested, gesturing with the flogger.

Matt hummed again, considering the proposition. Then he picked up one of the canes; a thin, long strip of bamboo. One end, the handle, was wrapped in woven silk. Hm, Frank liked that one as well. More  _ bite, _ than the flogger. A smile filled Frank’s lips.

“I like the way you think.” he said, and set the flogger back down. “You wanna do it?”

“May I?” Matt asked.

“Absolutely.” Frank said, gesturing him back to their subject.

Jessica stared at the cane. She watched how it bent gingerly in Matt’s hands, and licked her lips. She gasped again, when he rested its point under her chin. With it, he made her angle her head up, exposing her throat.

“Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” Matt asked.

She nodded as best she could.

“He asked you a question.” Frank asked.  _ “Answer him.” _

She closed her eyes, swallowing dryly, then fixed her gaze on Matt’s blind eyes.

“Yes. Please tell me, sir.”

“Good girl.” Frank said.

“Very good, indeed.” Matt added.

He circled around Jessica, taking up proper position for a good caning.

“I see...a body engulfed in flames.”

Jessica moaned, grinding her teeth and mewling, when the bamboo landed across her buttocks. She tried her hardest not to move an inch, but her body betrayed her. Instinctively, it tried to get away from the cause of the pain, but she refused to let it.

“But not like the rest of the world. You burn in a different way. Your flames are...smaller. But brighter.”

She cried out softly again, at the second rap. Her eyes were screwed shut, mouth in a tight line.

“You shine like a star. If I wasn’t already blind, I’d be getting there, just from looking at you.”

He struck just under her buttocks then, at the top of her thighs. The moan that broke from her was nearly obscene.

“You look almost like electricity feels. So... _ alive, _ and free, and...and untameable, in a way.”

Her eyes were watering. Matt gave her two more lashes down her thighs. Tears spilled down her cheeks, but she said nothing.

“A force of nature.”

Another over her buttocks.

“A lightning strike that starts a wildfire.”

And another at her thighs.

“You are breathtaking, Jessica Jones.”

She moaned so obscenely again, when Matt pressed his body to hers; chest to her back, an arm around her midriff. She leaned into him, no doubt relishing in how the fabric of his clothes felt against her tortured skin.

“An entity beyond what words can describe.” he whispered to her.

It was just loud enough for Frank to be able to hear. He smiled. A handful of lashes, and she was putty in their hands.

He picked out a special few things from their collection of tools, hiding one in his back pocket. Jessica still sagged against Matt, eyes fallen closed; she didn’t see Frank approach. She swiftly realized he was there, though, when the feathers of the tickler touched the inside of her ankles. She moaned; in this situation, the feathers did everything but tickle. He ran it slowly up the insides of her legs, a caress that was just barely there. She let out a low whine, head lolling back to rest against Matt’s shoulder.

Matt lay the cane across her hips and pulled her ass back into his groin. She whined again; the pain of the lashes and the rough fabric of Matt’s pants, and the tickler reaching to run over her mound and up her belly.

“You feel that?” Matt asked, using that dangerous Daredevil voice to whisper in her ear. “That’s you. That’s what you did to me. You did that, by being such a good kitten. Such a pretty kitty.”

The feathers teased her nipples, one at a time, just  _ barely, barely, barely _ making contact.

Frank switched, quick and easy. The tickler went to his pocket, and out came the beautiful, wonderful Wartenberg pinwheel. Mh, he loved that thing. It was the single wheel, though; Jessica could work her way up.

A surprised yelp left her, she staggered on uncertain feet, bell jingling, when the pins landed against the soft skin between her breasts and rolled downwards.

Matt hushed her lowly, nuzzling into her neck.

“It’s okay, kitten. Breathe for me, kitty.”

She gasped in a deep breath.

“Just breathe, and  _ feel.” _

Frank rolled the wheel slowly downwards, stopping just above her bellybutton. He then placed it above her left breast, and moved it just as slowly down it, missing the nipple by millimeters. She hissed so beautifully and quivered under the pins.

“Again...” she whined. “Please, please, again.”

Matt kissed her neck, while Frank did the same to the swell of the breast he had tortured.

“What a good kitty.” Matt murmured at her. “Saying please, and all.”

Frank repeated the process of the pinwheel on her other breast; Jessica keened.

“I-I’m a good kitty.” she whispered. “Please. I’m a good kitten.”

The men both chuckled.

“Yes, you are.” Matt told her.

He stepped away from her. She gasped at the loss of his presence.

*  


Which vibrator to begin with?

Something small, of course. They wanted to start her off easy, she could work her way up, earn the right. Small, but relatively powerful. Something that would leaver her trembling and begging. Something that would widen the cracks in her armor, and let them break it away, expose her weakness for just a little while.

Ah, yes...

Matt found his weapon.

It was the approximate size and shape of the standard lipstick, he supposed, with a wire on one end which lead to the remote.

She was already quivering, from the moment she laid eyes on it in his hands. But of course, it could also have been caused by how Frank was abusing her breasts with his mouth. She would have hickeys for days, and maybe some light teeth-marks. She seemed to be enjoying it though; the noises she was making were downright filthy, and the juicy scent of her slick only grew heavier.

She moaned obscenely when Matt guided the vibrator into her. The wetness was starting to run down her legs, he could feel it soaking her thighs.

_ “Fuck!” _ she shouted, when Matt turned on the device.

The cuffs clinked, the bell jingled, the ropes groaned, she staggered to stay upright on shaking knees.

“What a foul mouth she’s got...” Frank said as he removed himself from his work of marking her chest. “You think she needs to learn a lesson about that?”

Matt nodded. He turned the dial on the remote slowly, increasing the intensity of the vibrations little by little. Jessica swore again, and cried out towards the Heavens.

“I think she needs to learn that her mouth is good for two things, and two things only.” Matt said.

He dialed down the vibrator again. He wasn’t sure what to call the noise she made, disappointed or relieved. Frank was smiling next to him.

“And what might those two things be, Matty?” he asked, though he obviously knew what Matt was going to say.

“Begging, and sucking cock.”

Frank chuckled again. “Make her cum.” he said. “Much more fun to fuck ‘em if they got their shit outta the way. Then all she has left’s to worry ‘bout who’s fuckin’ her.”

“I have to say, I agree.” Matt said.

He turned the dial up to the max. It was nothing compared to some of their other toys, but to Jessica, it seemed to be Heaven.

Her heart raced. Her breathing was going haywire. Every muscle in her body was tensing and relaxing, over and over, unsure of what else to do. She struggled to stay on her feet. The ropes and cuffs seemed to be all that kept her from collapsing. She came without a sound, wetness running down her legs, too taken by the feeling to make a noise, but Matt could feel her eyes on himself. She was watching them, waiting, to make sure she had been good.

He shut off the vibrator; Jessica slumped, knees folding, hanging from the ropes.

Frank approached her. She all but melted into the hand he rested against her cheek. He helped to lift her head, to let her look at him. She was still gasping for air and shaking from aftershocks.

“What a good kitten...” Frank said.

His voice felt like velvet on Matt’s skin.

“’M a good kitty...” she chorused back, desperate to prove it.

He pet her head softly, sweeping stray stands of hair away from her face.

“D’you want somethin’, kitty?”

Matt ran a finger over her clit, moving until he found the vibrator wire.

“Yes.” she whined. “Want cock...”

“And what do we say when we want something?”

He tugged gently on the wire. Jessica keened into Frank’s palm. Matt could feel the slight resistance on the pull, when she clenched around the toy.

_ “Please. _ Please gimme your cock, sir. Wanna feel it inside me. Wanna make you cum, sir. Wanna be a good kitty for you, sir.”

Frank hummed. “That’s what I like to hear.  _ Again.” _ he said.

_ “Please, please, please_ , gimme cock, I wanna be a good kitten an’ make you cum with my pussy, sir.”

The vibrator slipped out of her, and she keened again.

“Good girl.” Matt told her, petting her head as well.

He moved over to their tools, and set the vibrator on the towel they had laid out just for such a purpose. He grabbed a pair of condoms, best to be safe. He tossed one to Frank on his way back to her, and he caught it with ease.

“Think she can take us both?” Frank asked curiously, groping himself through his pants. “I mean, she’s certainly eager ‘nough for it.”

Matt hummed. He heard Jessica whine, eager, waiting, watching, as he undid his pants.

“She  _ did _ say she wanted to try that at some point.” he said. “Why not now?”

“Yes, please. Gimme both...” Jessica begged. “Wan’ feel ‘em both.”

Matt stroked himself slowly once he got his cock out of his jeans; Frank was doing the same. Two condom wrappers ripped open.

*

Frank slid his arms between Jessica’s legs, hooking his elbow under her knees. She was light enough to lift with relative ease. Her head fell back in a breathy moan, when his cock slid against her pussy. Matt moved in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, fingers teasing both her clit and switching between nipples. Frank let go of her for only a moment, with one hand, to guide his cock into her.

She stared at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in something akin to awe, as he entered her. Noise didn’t break from her throat until Matt pushed inside as well. She whined so softly, almost like a kicked puppy, clenching and tightening desperately around them.

“Breathe, kitty.” Matt whispered, mouthing at her neck. “Breathe for us.”

Frank attacked the other side of her neck, nipping carefully at the soft skin then kissing the slight ache away. She inhaled a ragged breath, ropes groaning when she pulled hard on them.

“That’s a good kitty.” Frank told her. “Good. Breathe. Breathe.”

*

She exploded like lightning with every breath. She glowed. She illuminated the world.

Matt thrust softly, carefully into her. She was so tight, with them both inside her; he could barely understand how she could possibly take it, being so full. But she did. She breathed a moan at every exhale, laying limp and motionless in their arms, but she took it and she did it beautifully.

Frank began to move as well. His thrusts were short and slow, while Matt moved a little faster, a little deeper. She couldn’t possibly take it if they both moved like Matt did; not if the state of her then, was anything to judge by. She felt beautiful around Matt, and how he was sliding against Frank made it even better. His fingers worked her clit slowly, trying to move in time with their thrusts.

_ “Fuck..._ ” she whimpered at one push, where Frank went just the slightest bit deeper than usual.

Frank grunted, giving another hard thrust as punishment. He could feel her wetness soak his pants. “Mh, that foul mouth, gotta so somethin’ about that.” he reminded.

Matt nodded; he made sure to give her a mean snap of his hips too.

“Get her on the floor.” he said.

They ignored her plea of  _ more _ when they both slipped out of her. Matt made sure he had one arm tightly around her, and Frank had a good hold as well, before reaching up to the panic snap. It undid easily, separating the cuffs from the ropes. Jessica sagged into them with her whole weight, now that nothing else was there to carry it for her. They lowered her gently to the floor.

She gladly let herself be moved, staying in whatever position they put her in. They put her on her hands and knees to begin with, kneeling before and behind her. Matt weighed on her back until she arched like he wanted her to and Frank angled her head up.

*

Frank took her cuffed hands, guiding the to wrap tightly around one of his forearms.

“Remember this, kitty?” he asked her. “Remember what to do if your pretty mouth is occupied?”

Her eyes were hooded and drowsy, she had a hard time really focusing on him, but she nodded anyway.

“Tell me, kitten. Gotta hear it.”

“Hold tight.” she said, though her voice was as tired as her eyes. “Let go...to stop.”

He made sure to pet her head at that. He knew it must have taken her a lot of effort to get the words out.

“Good kitty. Good girl.” he told her, at which she seemed to preen a little. “Hold on now, kitten.”

He watched Matt fuck into her cunt again, hands gripping her hips tight, as he himself removed his condom. Jessica didn’t hesitate to open her mouth for him. He didn’t even have to say a word.

He started slow, let her get used to breathing through her nose, and didn’t move. He let her do the work for a bit, to get acquainted to moving and to him. It wasn’t much she had to do, though. Matt fucked her fast and hard, pulling her to himself and pushing her back on Frank when he thrust into her. Her moans became low and nasally; spit dripped down her chin.

Frank took a handful of her hair with his free hand, keeping the other on her shoulder where she still held onto it. He found Matt’s rhythm easily. They pulled out at the same time, and thrust back in together. It was fucking incredible; the way Matt fucked her made her moan around Frank, which he fucking appreciated  _ the hell _ out of, and he didn’t doubt that the way he pushed into her throat on every other thrust made her clench, wittingly or unwittingly, around Matt. Going by the sound of her, Jessica was liking it too.

“Fuck, what a good kitty.” Matt said, voice heavy and breathy. “Such a good kitten for us. Gonna make me cum, baby.”

She let go of Frank’s wrist.

_ “Stop.” _ he said quickly, as he pulled out of her.

Matt did the same, as fast as he could. She gasped for air. Frank took Jessica’s arms in a gentle hold and pulled her to him, resting her head against his chest. Matt shuffled over on his knee, taking her hand in his and petting her head.

“It’s okay, baby.” Matt assured quickly. “Breathe for me, for a second.”

She nodded sluggishly, tired eyes searching around at them.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong, baby?” Frank asked as softly as he could, rocking them slowly from side to side. “It’s okay if you can’t. Breathing’s more important. Talkin’ can wait.”

She shook her head. “’M no...don’t cu-  _ don’t.” _ she said. She was floating in subspace, words were almost impossible. “Wan’ it. Wan’ cum on...on me.”

“What’s that, kitty?” Matt asked, still petting her head with soft and slow motions.

“My face...on my face.” she tried again. “Wan’ be good kitty...cum on me.”

Ah...so  _ that’s _ why she let go. She didn’t want it  _ in _ her; she wanted it  _ on _ her.

Matt’s head turned towards Frank, as though asking without words. Frank nodded. It was what she wanted. They couldn’t deny her now, when she’d been such a good kitten.

Matt wrapped an arm around her as well, before wandering the other down between her legs. She looked up at Matt with amazement in her eyes, when his fingers slipped inside her. Frank unhooked the chain between her cuffs. Almost in an instant, she had a hand on either their cocks, stroking them slowly.

“Pretty kitty,” Frank hummed as he too moved down to her cunt. ”-breathe for me.”

Matt filled her with three fingers and Frank slid slowly up and down over her clit. She keened so perfectly, and seemed to unconsciously try to time her strokes with how Matt fingered her. It didn’t take her longer than a few moments to reach her second climax. Her legs closed tightly around their hands, and she grabbed at their shirts to steady herself. She heaved for breath, moaning and whining as she tried to find air.

She shuffled over to sit on her knees, on her own, after taking a moment to come down. They took it for what it was, and got up. Her hands were a little shaky as she did it, but she got the condom off Matt’s cock and took him into her mouth. He groaned softly, petting her head as she worked him as deep as she could. She stroked Frank’s cock with one hand; he was still wet with her spit, the slide was perfect. Once she had wet Matt enough, she traded off, taking him in hand and swallowing down Frank again. She moaned as his body, without his allowance, thrust softly into her mouth.

“You like that?” he asked, breathy.

She looked up at him with big eyes, and froze. He took the hint. He grabbed her hair again, returning to how he had fucked her mouth before. With her free hand, she grabbed his wrist again,  _ good girl, _ and stroked Matt with the other. Her bell didn't stop jingling for a single moment.  


“Good kitty.” Frank said. “Good girl, pretty kitty.”

She pulled off him, switching over to Matt again. Frank held her still for him, while Matt started thrusting. Frank knew his noises, he had heard them a thousand times; he was about to cum. He dragged Jessica’s head back, pulling her off Matt. She wrapped both hands around him, and stroked him quickly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him.

_ “Fuck!” _ Matt grunted, as he came. “Fuck, kitty, baby, good kitty, that’s a good girl.”

Jessica moaned happily as his spurts landed across her face, smiling under it. Once he was finished, she raptly moved back to Frank, to get his as well. And goddamn, with Jessica sucking him off with little seen enthusiasm and Matt shoving his tongue into Frank’s mouth...he didn’t last long either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took so long, it just kept giving me problems and didnt wanna be written like i wanted it to, plus the fact that i had some tech issues did not help  
> anyway, this is the last chapter of the frank/matt/jessica series, but who knows? there might be more in the future, if people want it, we'll see what happens <3


End file.
